Sexo, dolor y lágrimas
by IsabellaTuno
Summary: El ritmo era como de una canción llena de furia de ambas partes, me besaste, miraste mis ojos cristalinos y te diste cuenta, se formaron lágrimas en tus pupilas y silenciosamente caían sobre tus mejillas hasta aterrizar en mi cuerpo; los movimientos seguían su curso, la pena, dolor, desosiego y sexo se olía en el ambiente.


**Me tope con un clásico de la música mexicana de los 90's, mi época favorita. Se me hizo muy acorde a la situación actual con Klaine y me dije ¿por qué no? Entonces aquí está el resultado espero les guste, se basa un poco en lo que se anda rumorando del capítulo 14 donde Klaine tiene una sesión "amorosa" en el coche durante la boda Wemma. Ojala les guste y escuchen la canción mientras leen este fic :-D**

* * *

A veces no pienso me vuelvo tan frío y no estoy, a veces me ausento de mis sentimientos.

Y ahí estaba, ese hombre que un día tomo los pedazos de mi corazón y lo volvió a armar, ese mismo joven que 2 años después teniendo mi reconstruido corazón lo tiro al suelo hasta dejarlo en añicos.

En navidad prometí volver a ese estado de "mejores amigos", ¿pero cómo?, cómo se mira a los ojos a esa persona y se actúa de manera natural, aunque por dentro el sufrimiento te rasguñe el alma, porque lo sabes, tú hiciste tanto daño así cómo él te lastimo. Después de mucha remembranza, lo acepte, cuando él me necesitaba solo pensé en mí, después yo, y siempre "YO", él me había confesado sus miedos antes de irme y prometí mil y unas millones veces más, "jamás te diré adiós", sin embargo ¿quién diría? Tan poca importancia te di y eso te orillo a buscar lo que yo no te daba.

Y luego sonrío, recuerdo y me aferro a vivir  
Te desgarraste las vestiduras para pedirme disculpas, pensaba, ¿realmente las merezco? Una relación es de dos y la culpa de la disfuncionalidad también. Durante nuestra separación, me dediqué a perderte, a intentar arrancar cada caricia, beso, aliento robado y sexo que compartí contigo, sencillamente imposible, mientras intento, lo recuerdo todo, me aferro a los recuerdos e intento sobrevivir sin ti… No puedo.

Y a veces quisiera matar por tu amor… Tan solo por un momento

Un fracaso había sido todo, Emma huyó, Will desesperado por saber las razones, todo era un desastre y mientras todos estábamos sumergidos en la catástrofe, tú mantenías tu sonrisa y te colocabas a un lado mío.

-Lo sé, todo parece un desastre y probablemente me escuche egoísta, pero con boda o sin ella, me alegra verte otra vez- Aún sigues siendo el perfecto caballero de siempre, echando cumplidos y haciendo sonreír a la gente cuando más lo necesitamos.

-Me alegra haber venido y tener la oportunidad de verte también- Sería lo correcto regresar, volver a ese momento donde éramos felices juntos. Pedir disculpas al destino, por mi desinterés y tu traición. Preguntas, es lo único rodante en mi cabeza.

Finn se fue en el coche con los demás buscando a Emma; él y yo solo veíamos como el mundo, tiempo y lo demás… Seguía su curso, pero al estar a su lado, nada importaba.

-No queda más por hacer Kurt, permíteme llevarte hasta tu hotel y descanses, yo luego me uniré a la búsqueda y te mantendré informado- Un momento, al menos un instante para estar juntos… De nuevo.

Y es que todavía no encuentro, lo que en mi sería normal para darte mucho más y entregarme por completo. Sexo, pudor o lágrimas… Me da igual

No le respondí, me dirigí hasta su coche, llegando al estacionamiento la lluvia ya tenía algún tiempo cayendo. El príncipe de siempre, ahí estaba, tomó su saco y lo coloco sobre mí para evitar mojarme, al llegar, tan típico de él, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y espero hasta acomodarme para cerrarla; lo vi cruzar hasta alcanzar la puerta del conductor, Blaine, ese hombre con una grandeza incomparable para demostrar pero un niño pequeño lleno de miedos intentando esconderse y evitar ser cuestionado. Al entrar al coche, el agua se había llevado casi por completo el gel que detenía los salvajes chinos (a mi opinión, perfectos), cada rizo regresaba a su forma original mientras algunos caían con gracia sobre la frente empapada de Blaine. Mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad entre pequeñas risas comento.

-Creo, no fue la decisión más acertada planear una boda en un día extremadamente lluvioso ¿no crees?- Destrozándome el corazón con mis dudas y tus únicos pensamientos es sobre una estúpida lluvia.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cuál es su táctica? O ya es muy tarde, se cansó de esperar a un egoísta y prefirió a alguien que lo pueda escuchar, existe alguna manera de regresar atrás, a lo normal y entregarte todo lo que nunca te di por miedo.

Su voz me regreso a la realidad, a la jodida verdad… Es tarde.

-Kurt ¿estás bien? Te hice sentir incómodo, prefieres que le hable a Burt y pase por ti- El dolor no pudo contenerse más y corrió tal agua salada de mis ojos.

Fue un murmuro y si solo rogara uno más, un último instante con él, ese amor roto entre los dos.

-¿Blaine?- Me miró con ojos expectantes, veía miedo, impaciencia y esa mirada tan suya de cachorrito triste buscando la forma de solucionar todo.

Resistirse, es igual pedirle a mi alma no extrañarlo, imposible. Frente a frente sentía cerca su respiración acortada producida por el frío de la lluvia, esa esencia tan familiar recobraba vida, café, canela, yerbabuena y ese último ingrediente definido únicamente como "Blaine". Entre mis manos tome su rostro y estrelle mis labios contra los suyos, al instante que se paralizo por la impresión también se relajo siguiendo la cadencia de nuestro beso, al principio era solo el sentimiento de reconocimiento, volver a conectar esos labios tan extrañamente familiares, luego nuestro contacto se transformo en la necesidad de tanto tiempo (cuatro meses sin poder probar de esos labios, aquellos que en cada diferente gesto te enamoraban, una amplia sonrisa, hasta un gesto de seriedad), sí, él, tenía la necesidad de Blaine, era una urgencia que busca más, no era simple antojo, no había explicación, sus manos y las mías desesperadamente trataban de juntar nuestras pieles, unir dos cuerpos que en muchas ocasiones se fusionaron para formar uno solo.

Respiraciones entre cortadas, gemidos de placer y uno que otro suspiro ocurría dentro de ese coche con ventanas empañadas, imposible de ver lo ocurrente en el vehículo.

Lo había liberado del cinturón de seguridad y echado hacía atrás el asiento para poder sentarme sobre sus piernas, llámenme como quieran, loco, estúpido u otra palabra denigrante sí así lo creen necesario, no importa, sencillamente lo necesitaba, sus caricias, besos, esos toques tan íntimos que solo él podía realizar, esos roces tan propios de él, aquellos que me llevaban al cielo. Constantes gemidos salían de ambas bocas, y un movimiento acertado de mi parte pude notar su excitación confinada entre los pantalones de su fino traje, era un ritmo perfecto el que encontré, rozando nuestras pasiones a un compás de una extraña canción de sufrimiento y placer; necesitaba más. Fue un susurro lo que nos trajo a la realidad, un suspiro de mi parte pidiendo la última gota de su amor.

-Blaine, por favor, te necesito- Sus ojos parecían que saldrían de las cuencas de su rostro, abría y cerraba la boca intentando formular palabras, al fallar en esta acción simplemente asintió furiosamente. Me retiré de su regazo y él acomodo el asiento, no tardo ni segundos en echar a andar el coche. Rompió toda señal de tránsito existente en Lima hasta llegar al hotel donde me hospedaba en menos tiempo de lo que pude comprender y digerir lo que iba a pasar.

Al llegar al edificio, la lluvia seguía azotando sin piedad la ciudad, corrimos juntos hasta llegar a las puertas del hotel, donde sin pensar dos veces tomamos el elevador para dirigirnos a mi habitación, durante ese transcurso, estaba en la desesperanza, necesitaba sentir de nuevo su piel contra la mía para imaginar que todo estaría bien. Al traspasar el umbral de mi cuarto, Blaine me tomó entre brazos y me levanto contra la pared, fue instinto mío enrollar mis piernas en su cintura, sus labios buscaron mi boca como si de eso dependiera su vida, la pasión seguía ahí, entre torpes pasos y continuos tropiezos, alcanzamos la cama, donde con delicadeza me coloco, posicionándose sobre mí, volvía a sentir ese calor sobre mi cuerpo que tanto extrañaba, su suavidad en cada tacto era impecable, yo no quería ternura, deseaba solo locura en esta noche, que me rompiera, no importaba, así tendría el eterno pretexto de nunca volver a ser reparado.

Me quieres ver grande a pesar de lo débil que soy

Ligeros jugueteos de tus manos recorrían todo mi torso mientras seguías devorando mis labios sin misericordia, me volvías loco. Fuiste desabrochando botón por botón de mi camisa, mientras tus traviesos dedos recorrían mi pecho, llegó un momento donde tu boca les hizo compañía y magistralmente ibas dejando marcas rojas sobre mi pálida piel, realmente no me importaba, iba ser un último tatuaje cuando al final de toda ésta demencia me confesaras tu falta de amor hacía mí. La melódica voz me arrastro hasta la realidad.

-Kurt- Dijiste entrecortadamente. –Eres perfecto- Gemidos salieron de ambos cuando nuestras partes excitadas se volvieron a encontrar. Esa acción no solo se sentía bien, parecía como si todo fuera correcto, era casi el destino y mi cuerpo pidiera a gritos estar con él sin tabúes o dilemas, solo él y yo.

Estar con él solo me hacía feliz, sentirme amado. Tomándose su tiempo exploraba mi ser, más allá de eso, mi alma también iba en el paquete. Blaine quería más lo podía apreciar, cuando de pronto abruptamente detuvo el contacto, me miró a los ojos y en casi en silencio pronuncio mientras enganchaba sus manos a la orilla de mi pantalón.

-¿Puedo?- Cuestionó nervioso. Temí que mi voz fallara, en vez solo asentí a su pregunta.

Despacio me despojo del pantalón, dejándome con solo una prenda. ¿Por qué? Me gritaba en la cabeza, debería de odiarlo, olvidarme de él y buscar alguien que me pueda ser fiel, pero serían puras mentiras pensar eso, yo lo abandoné, lo dejé cuando más necesitaba una luz para guiarlo, y sin embargo aquí está él, perdonándome la ausencia y perdonándose su tropiezo; haciéndome sentir la única persona en el mundo, la más hermosa, y yo, y yo qué le doy a cambio… Nada.

Y si toco hasta el fondo me sacas de nuevo

Me atreví, las temblorosas manos iban desabotonando tu camisa, sonreíste dándome ánimos a seguir. Y si por un instante callaba las voces latentes en de mi cabeza y me dedicaba a disfrutas de este placer efímero. Ya habiendo desecho de su camisa, me tomé mi tiempo para quitarle el pantalón, teniendo cierto cuidado de hacer presión sobre su notoria excitación, entre un gemido salió mi nombre.

Era el momento, basta de juegos, de coqueteos, lo quería y necesitaba en mí.

-Por favor Blaine- Pronuncie casi en un chillido. Levantaste tu vista y fijamente me miraste, esos bellos ojos color ámbar denotaban, pasión, lujuria, deseo y algo más, una chispa extraña en su mirar, no podía describirlo, entonces dijiste y todo tuvo sentido.

-Te amo Kurt- Resurgí a la vida con esa simple oración, tal vez aún quedaba esperanza, tal vez aún tenía una oportunidad. Fui de un mundo de tinieblas a uno con luz gracias sus palabras, caricias, sencillamente gracias a él.

Por eso me quedo me aferro y te quiero a morir, por eso aquí adentro tú estás todo el tiempo viviendo del sufrimiento

Con una pulcritud me arrebato mi última prenda de ropa mientras se deshacía de la suya en ese mismo proceso. AL fin pude admirarlo completamente como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, realmente me robaba el aliento.

Blaine se retiraba de mi para ir a buscar las cosas necesarias pero yo lo quería a él, si iba ser nuestra última oportunidad quería recordarla por más tiempo posible. Lo jale hacía a mí y negué con la cabeza, Blaine me miraba confundido e casi en silencio pronuncie:

-Solo tú por favor- Me miró desconfiado, indago en mis ojos algún tipo de duda pero solo halló mi urgencia por sentirlo de nuevo dentro de mí.

Sujete una de sus manos y la dirigí hasta mi boca para acariciar cada uno de los dedos con mi lengua, pudo ser una escena erótica si alguien más la hubiera visto pero para nosotros dos era algo más allá de eso, era un reencuentro de dos cuerpos, esperando ser solo ellos dos y nada más, nos veíamos fijamente, buscando cada uno algo, no sé, para mi parecía todo un sueño, después de mi lengua jugar con sus dedos, él la guió hasta mi entrada, hubo un poco de disconformidad de mi parte pero era necesario sentir un poco de dolor; masajeo un poco, primero un dedo este era el recordatorio del sufrimiento que le había provocado; luego el segundo me abría lentamente con el resurgía la agonía que sentía con nuestra separación; el tercero buscaba ese lugar para hacerme tocar el cielo era el recordatorio de mi odio, la tonta invidencia de mi parte; el cuarto fue la chispa necesaria para gritar de placer mirar hacia atrás y recordar cada lágrima suya. Estaba listo.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, yo me empujaba continuamente para poder encontrar más fricción de tus dedos en mi entrada, al retirarlos solté un pequeño gruñido, me besaste para callarme y dirigiste tu miembro hasta mi entrada, con preparación previa aun sentía un ardor al principio, centímetro a centímetro entrabas con paciencia, queriendo evitarme el menor daño posible pero era tarde, no tenía un daño físico, tenía roto el corazón y eso nadie lo veía, esperabas a que me acostumbrara, había pasado tiempo desde que alguien hubiera estado dentro de mí era una sensación extraña pero familiar porque eras tú, asentí con la cabeza y hacerte saber que estaba listo. Al comienzo los movimientos eran lentos, un vaivén pacifico, llegué hasta el instante que requería más…

-Más rápido Blaine- Sin pensarlo dos veces aumentaste la velocidad, yo lloraba de dolor, placer, por todo y por nada.

El ritmo era como de una canción llena de furia de ambas partes, me besaste, miraste mis ojos cristalinos y te diste cuenta, se formaron lágrimas en tus pupilas y silenciosamente caían sobre tus mejillas hasta aterrizar en mi cuerpo; los movimientos seguían su curso, la pena, dolor, desosiego y sexo se olía en el ambiente.

Sollozabas como un niño perdido, una y otra vez entre cada embestida que me dabas murmurabas:

-Lo siento, lo siento- ¿De qué te lamentabas? De romperme el corazón, de haberte metido en mi piel o de esto.

Era tarde para eso y yo estaba cansado, solo quería de vuelta lo nuestro, sentir que podía respirar de nuevo, volver a vivir y no intentar sobrevivir.

Entre gotas de agua saldada en mi rostro y piel lo dije.

-Te amo- Fue el detonante exacto para ambos, buscamos nuestros labios, se unieron y pudimos llegar juntos a ese clímax, no solo sexual, sino de comprensión y perdón mutuo.

La fatiga se apodero de nosotros y así unidos llegamos al estado del sueño. Ya mañana el destino dirá qué será de nosotros.

Y es que todavía no encuentro lo que en mi sería normal para darte mucho mas  
y entregarme por completo. Sexo, pudor o lágrimas me da igual

Despertar en la mañana era un golpe de realidad, cuál era la resolución de nuestra relación, le veredicto final era favorable ¿o qué?

Podía decir que Blaine ya llevaba tiempo despierto, su mirada lo delataba y al toparse con mis ojos un sonrojo pareció en sus mejillas.

-Hola- Pronuncié bajo.

-Hola hermosos- Contestaste. Hay necesidad de siempre hacerme sonrojar.

Necesitaba la verdad, el agua de mis ojos no se hizo esperar, salía tal torrente de lluvia, me observaste con ojos compasivos y besaste cada una de mis gotas de dolor

-¿Qué fue eso Blaine? ¿Qué es esto?- Lo confronté.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Me preguntaste como un niño pequeño arrepentido.

-No puedo, ahora es tarde- Le confesé.

-Tarde para qué- Tu confusión no sé hizo esperar.

- Ahora nadie me puede apartar de ti, llevo dentro de mi ser tu aroma- Besé tus labios, tu expresión de sorpresa era evidente.

-Pero…- Titubeaste. ¿No me querías?

-No sientes lo mismo por mi ¿verdad?- Mordía mi labio inferior temiendo tu respuesta, esperaba el rechazo inminente.

-Kurt… Te amé, te amo y te amaré- Eso era todo.

Necesitamos solo un poco de fe para volver, olvidar el pasado, empezar exactamente donde habían dejado todo. Por qué no vivir en ese mundo donde el tiempo no existe y la muerte se enamoro por eso ya no trabaja. Si tan solo creemos en las posibilidades, lo demás no importaría. Aún si la vida se te negará respira de la mía para jamás separarnos.

Eso fue lo justo para regresar…

Sexo, pudor y lágrimas… Me da igual

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**P.D: Odio a Tina con todo mi ser; la secuestraré, le sacaré los ojos, le cortaré la lengua, le incineraré las manos para luego hacerla en 30 pedazos y esparcirlos por el mundo así nadie la encontrará xD (Sí, soy un poco psicópata)**


End file.
